<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✧.* IT oneshots *.✧ by kklovesbts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727207">✧.* IT oneshots *.✧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklovesbts/pseuds/kklovesbts'>kklovesbts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklovesbts/pseuds/kklovesbts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of IT oneshots :)))</p><p>requests greatly appreciated !!! (songfics, poetry, character internal monologues, and etc allowed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>✧.* IT oneshots *.✧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello!</p><p>this story will contain a collection of IT oneshots!<br/>
i'm currently working on some atm, so if anyone has any requests lmk. either in the comments or on my twitter (@elfkaspbrak) (whether it be reddie, bike, benverly, or just focused on one character lmk)</p><p>thanks :)) &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>